Kim Confused
by jiggermole
Summary: Times have changed since High School.  Kim and Ron are happily married.  Not everything is happy, however.  Bedtime is not a happy time for both of them.


I don't own KP or any of the characters, Disney does.

This is what the plotbunnies wanted so I wrote it. There. Damn plotbunnies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stared at the ceiling completely awake. She felt the soft rise and fall of her former best friend, now husband, as he slumbered after their lovemaking. Kim silently slipped out of the bed. They'd been married for only a year, but they'd been having sex for almost four now. And in all that time he had not satisfied her, not once. Oh she faked it well, because she couldn't let him find out what really turned her on.

With all the sound of a shadow she pulled a package down from their closet and proceeded to the bathroom, guided by the dim glow of a safety light. The first year she had been incredibly confused and she had tried so many things. Every form of heterosexual copulation had proved unsuccessful, so she had tried homosexual. Monique was more than happy to help her with her problems. All were wonderful experiences, but had left her wanting.

She closed the door and she turned on the light. She had even tried some more drastic and weird solo experiences. Auto erotic asphyxiation was a difficult word to say and even harder to perform. On her first try she had let herself pass out and only by sheer luck had she not strangled herself to death. On the second try the effect was incredible, but not what she was looking for.

Kim settled her naked form onto the toilet seat with a sigh. She could normally do without getting off for quite a while, but she needed it now. Finally, Kim had analyzed all the times that she had truly felt aroused. Kim settled her package on the ledge next to the commode, and then she started stroking herself working herself up. She soon discovered they had all happened during missions. Was it her close proximity to Ron? No. Could it be her frequent fighting and beatings? No, rough sex didn't do it for her.

Kim was close now, and she knew she wasn't going to get any closer without help. She untied the twine around the older shoe box. Reverently she lifted the lid revealing a revolver and one bullet. Death was what got her off. Not the thought of dying, no. Her sheer proximity to death is what got her off. Kim loaded the lone shell and spun the revolver. She slowly rotated the chamber until the bullet was in the chamber after the firing cylinder. With one hand she began stroking herself again.

With the other she clicked off the safety and held the weapon to her head. With an almost audible whimper she pulled the trigger. Click. The weapon didn't go off. Just the thought that there was that one bullet in that gun and at any time it could go off and she would paint the room in red and gray was enough to push her almost over the edge. Whimpering now she closed her eyes tight and squeezed again.

Click. But right at that point, for all she knew, it had gone off, because her world exploded in white as her body spasms in ecstasy. Limbs acted of their own accord and Kim's world melted. Kim leaned against the porcelain back of the commode spent. Legs stretched out before her and her arms at her sides, gun still held loosely in her hand. She didn't even notice the quiet footsteps enter the bathroom.

She only took notice of the figure when it sat across from her on the edge of the bathtub. Slowly the figure materialized into a concerned Ron. He looked at her face still in the afterglow, than at the gun in her hand still with the safety off. He rested his head in his hands which rested on his knees. He took a deep breath and took his hands away.

Kim was slowly returning to reality and the realization of what was happening slowly started burning away her elation. Ron looked into Kim's slowly focusing eyes and simply asked. "So, what do we do now?"

Kim felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she shook her head, her body still to drained to move. "I don't know." She stated softly in a raspy voice.

Ron looked at his hands. "Neither do I."

There you go. It's a response to a challenge on KPSlash forums. The plotbunnies demanded something, and hopefully this is enough to satiate them.


End file.
